


Sonia and Mikan Read Your Ship Fics!

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comment Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Sonia: Hello everyone! It is I, Sonia Nevermind!Mikan: I am here as well....Sonia: We want YOU to send in requests for some quality ship fics!Mikan: So we can read them...Sonia: And commentate!





	Sonia and Mikan Read Your Ship Fics!

****

**Sonia:** What is up, my people? This is a little idea to get us closer to the creators here, and we would appreciate it if this doesn't die immediately!

**Mikan:** Before we continue, yes, this does break the fourth wall...also, we will accept any rating...

**Sonia:** Ah, yes, the spicier, the better! Comment down below a fic you want us to read! We'll try to get the author's permission and read/commentate!


End file.
